Feminies
by PainfullyAwkward
Summary: 3x22 season 3 finale, chuck proposes, jenny looses her virginity, dan falls in love and blair looses 2 people. read more, CB and DB


**Author's Note: This is set at 3x22 the finale, a mix between CB and DB **** Please review**

Blair walked into the Chuck's apartment, she was looking forward to seeing him, she wanted him back, and she wanted someone to comfort her. Dorata had died giving birth to her child, Blair had no one left.

She opened the door only to find young Jenny Humphrey lying next to Chuck, her Chuck.

"Oh my god," she whispered with disbelief.

She rushed out of the apartment with tears running down her cheeks.

"Blair!" Chuck shouted, "Shit," yet again he had stuffed up another chance with Blair.

She got out of the elevator and ran (as fast as she could in her heels) and made a run for towards the door until she banged into Dan.

"Hey... Blair are you alright," he asked concerned, he had never seen the queen crack before.

She didn't respond, he grabbed her by the arm and asked her again softly.

"Fine, fine," she mumbled.

"Blair, you can tell me, it's ok," he comforted her.

"C-chuck and Jenny," she whimpered.

He put his hands around her as she buried her head in his chest. Suddenly Chuck came running down the stairs still doing up his belt.

Dan put his arm around Blair's shoulder and faced Chuck, Blair looked furious.

"Blair I am so sorry, I thought you didn't want me... and Jenny was just there-- 

"Don't you dare say her name!" Blair yelled.

Dan threw a punch at Chuck, "that's for sleeping with my sister," he punched Chuck's other eye, "and that's for what you did to Blair!"

He put his hand around Blair and walked her out of the building leaving Chuck with two black eyes on the ground.

"Blair?" Dan asked.

She stormed off without a word, Dan let her go he realised she needs space.

**2 Days later**

**Queen B hasn't been seen anywhere for a whole two days, it's not like our queen to not be the centre of gossip. B where are you hiding? Xoxo Gossip Girl**

Serena walked into the ballroom, it was the annual charity ball of the year but all she could think about was Blair. She had left heaps of messages on her phone, she went to her house but no one was home.

"Hey, how's Blair?" Dan asked her.

"I wouldn't know, she's not home, she's not in Paris and she's not answering her phone," Serena replied.

"Everyone has different ways to get over things."

"Hey guys, have any of you seen Blair I really need to talk to her," Jenny asked walking up the two former lovers.

"Why would Blair want to talk to you, I know what you did!" Serena shouted.

'Yeah Jen, I don't think that's a wise idea," Dan suggested.

"Look Serena I know you don't like me right now, but I have no one and now I feel guilty as hell," Jenny explained.

"You have no one? Your dad has always been there for you, Blair has no one left, her mother never is around, her dad left her, her so called 'love of her life' slept with another girl and the women that raised her just died in hospital" Serena yelled.

Everyone's heads turned as Blair entered the room, following her was Penelope, Yuki, Isabel, Kati and Hazel. They all looked stunning, and all were wearing the latest Eleanor Waldolf designs. Blair was wearing a black short dress with silver swirly patterns down the side, her long chocolate curls were flowing over her shoulders, and she looked amazing.

The 6 girls were all typing away on their phones as they walked up to Dan and Serena.

"Ummm B what are they doing here?" Serena asked.

"Shhh their working," Blair demanded.

Blair walked over to the bar and the other girls followed.

"H-Hi Dan," Yuki blushed.

Dan nodded and smiled, sure Yuki looked nice but he couldn't look past Blair.

**Spotted: Queen B making her triumphant return with her loyal minions by her side, my guess is they're not back for a visit, what are you plotting B?**

Jenny waited until all of Blair's minions separated from their queen to flirt with guys and then made her move.

"Blair can I talk to you for a minute?"

Blair raised her eyebrows.

"I-am-so-sorry, it was a mistake and it didn't mean anything I swear," she stuttered.

"Oh don't apologize, I'm so glad that now I can see that you failed, you can't be queen, you can't handle it, and it's not like you actually meant anything to him anyway, your nothing but a desperate 'wanna-be' little J," Blair said harshly.

"Look Blair, what can I do to make up for it, I was lonely and he was there, he made me feel wanted."

"How dare you say that! I created you Jenny Humphrey! You would be nothing without me!"

"What do you want little J," Penelope smirked.

"I think you should go back to Brooklyn," Hazel suggested.

/ / / /

"Blair look I need to ask you something," Chuck explained.

"I don't want to hear it Chuck," she replied sternly.

Chuck kneeled on one knee and pulled out a ring.

"Blair will you marry me?"

Dan eyes drew towards it, he was hoping Blair would refuse, after what Chuck did her, he didn't deserve her.

"Stand up," Blair demanded, a tear ran down her cheek.

Once he got back on his feet she slapped him right across the face.

"Do you really think you could just pull out a ring and make what you did okay!" she shouted and walked towards the bathroom.

Chuck stood there with the stinging sensation on his cheek; he watched as everyone got out their phones and started texting.

Blair ran to a bathroom stall and kneeled in front of toilet, just as she was about to stick her fingers down her throat Dan walked in.

"Blair don't!" he interrupted her cleansing, "your better than that... come on stop."

She collapsed onto the ground and started crying; Dan sat down on the floor next to her and put his arms around her. She drenched his shirt with her tears, but he didn't mind.

"Come on, I'll get you home, I'm sure you don't want to spend all night on the bathroom floor," Dan suggested.

He stood up and held Blair's hand, the two walked out the back door onto the street.

They held hands walking down the streets in complete silence.

"Why are you smiling?" Dan asked.

"I just hit Chuck Bass... it was invigorating," she laughed.

"Serena and you both like hitting people... that's nice," he chuckled.

The taxi pulled up, "Well this is my ride," Blair smiled, "thank you Humphrey."

They leaned into hug but Blair pressed her lips against his, he was shocked.

"I'm sorry," she blushed and went to hop into the taxi but Dan twisted her around.

"I'm not," he said kissing her again.

It was magical; Dan had never felt more alive or more surprised: He Dan Humphrey was kissing The Blair Waldorf.

Their lips broke apart they smiled.

"Good night Dan," Blair said getting into the cab.

"Good bight Blair," he whispered.

**Spotted: Lonely boy and Queen B locking lips, is hell freezing over? Please send me more D and B photos. You know you love me xoxo gossip girl.**

**Authors Note: Reviews? Please Review! Should I continue with the story?**


End file.
